Consecuencias
by Priincezz
Summary: AU. Risa nunca le confesó sus sentimientos a Atsushi, ahora ella sufre un terrible accidente y él se da cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para él. -Angst- OoC


**N/a:** Dios santo… Esta idea vino a mí en la madrugada y ¡no podía dormir! Fue horrible, porque esto es horrible, me la pasé llorando mientras lo construía (porque soy una chillona, nomás por eso xD) y cuando lo terminé en mi cerebro, me dije: "¿lo escribo ya o en la mañana?" y fue todo un dilema D: Porque en serio, no podía dormir, tenía la idea fresca y todo, pero no lo escribí en la madrugada (aunque hubiera sido una experiencia interesante… a ver qué salía xD) porque sí estaba cansada, seguía teniendo ideas de más cosas pero mi cuerpo gritaba "¡descansa!" ya que ayer fue un día algo ocupado ._. xD y finalmente me dormí, sólo para tener un chorro de sueños tipo "Destino Final" ¡y yo odio esas películas! (en especial esa, es una trama estúpida… y me estoy saliendo del tema -_-) ¡y ya, renuncio! xD Son las nueve de la mañana con cuatro minutos, estoy escuchando "Monster" de Skillet (see… y no quiero soñar con Destino Final xD (nah, no tiene nada que ver)… y luego peor tantito porque voy a escribir drama xD agárrense xDD). ¡Oh, cierto! Eso es lo peor, porque se supone que este fandom siempre es alegre y todo (los amo xD) y yo nomás vine a arruinar todo D: Jaja, bueno… no sé, depende(?). Nah, sí lo vine a arruinar xD ¡YA! Ahora sí, ¡renuncio! xD Demonios, ya pasaron dos minutos xD Ya, ya… Los dejo para que lean :3

**Disclaimer: **La neta ni se preocupen, porque esto ni va a parecer Lovely Complex xD Bueeeeeno, Lov*Com no me pertenece, le pertenece a la maravillosa Aya Nakahara-sama *-*… yo nomás vengo a destruir la belleza de ese maravilloso manga D: (xD)

**Nota extra:** Holis! xD Son las 10:37pm y acabo de terminar este fic. Sip, todo el día. Así que más les vale leerlo o pagarán las consecuencias! ¬¬ xD TODO EL MALDITO DÍA ME LA PASÉ EN ESTO! Si quieren llorar como acá la seño' lloró mientras lo escribía les recomiendo que escuchen en soundtrack de Lovely Complex xD La pista que usé en toooodo el cap es la 22, que si la buscan por nombre es "Theme from Love Con -o Com… no sé cómo lo encuentren- (Organ Version)". Ahora sí… leaaan! :B

* * *

**Consecuencias**

Las imágenes parecían volar alrededor de ella, se alejaban y regresaban. Abría los ojos y contemplaba todo a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, y ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Un dolor terrible se apoderaba de su pecho, la quemaba y no la dejaba respirar. Sus ojos le pesaban, sentía la picazón de las lágrimas que, rebeldes, querían abrirse paso entre sus párpados y escapar por sus mejillas. Lo peor era la sonrisa falsa que se había tardado casi media hora en conseguir. Ahí estaba, intentando pretender que todo estaba bien, que estaba feliz porque finalmente su _mejor amigo_, su compañero de "comedia", Atsushi Otani, se había casado.

Ahí estaba, justo frente a ella, tomado de la mano con su, ahora, esposa. Era bella, demasiado bella para los ojos de Risa y Atsushi. Risa se sentía horrible a su lado, sentía que era un adefesio y que Atsushi había hecho bien en no escogerla. Pero ni siquiera había tenido el valor de confesársele, así que no había relación incómoda entre ambos, ni nada de eso. Al contrario, Atsushi sentía que Risa era su fuerte, que sin ella no había un suelo donde pisar, ella era su soporte, su mejor amiga, su hermana. Y eso era lo que más odiaba Risa. Porque desde hacía muchos años ella se había enamorado estúpidamente de él y horriblemente, cada día lo amaba más. Desde un principio supo que era una mala idea, que nunca funcionaría, porque Atsushi simplemente no la veía como una chica. O eso creía ella.

Siempre se sintió patética, pues siempre hacía lo que él le decía, siempre trataba de buscar una forma de llamar su atención (y nunca conseguía tenerla de la forma que a ella le hubiera gustado), cada año le hacía chocolates en San Valentín y nunca se los entregaba. Al principio era por cobardía, pero después comenzó a sentir pánico y ni siquiera se atrevía a sacarlos de su casa. De hecho, los tenía guardados, todos. Estaban en un pequeño baúl enterrado en un cajón de su mesita de noche. Ahí estaban, acomodados por año de antigüedad, ocho malditos chocolates con los que se torturaba cuando estaba sola.

Atsushi sonreía ampliamente a todos. Ella quería odiarlo, quería odiarlo por hacerla sentir así. ¿Por qué demonios se tuvo que enamorar de él? ¿Y por qué demonios no lo podía olvidar? No sabía muy bien qué hacer, nunca se había enamorado antes y no ayudaba el hecho de que la primera vez que lo hacía no era correspondida. No tenía fuerzas, la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro seguía ahí, como si su rostro estuviera en piloto automático y sentía que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. No podía mantenerse de pie, quería que todos se largaran de una buena vez y así ella podría correr a su auto y esconderse para llorar. Habían decidido hacer una pequeña reunión después de la boda en la casa de los padres de Atsushi, así que todos se dirigirían hacia allá una vez acabada la boda. De hecho, Risa se estaba encargando de aquel evento, pero no tenía ganas de ir antes que los demás. Quería torturarse un rato en su carro, quería recordar cada uno de lo detalles de la boda, cada expresión que él había hecho, cada momento alegre que la gente compartía con ellos, todo. Quería recordar el dolor y el vacío que sintió cuando los nombraron marido y mujer.

Ella había muerto en ese instante. Sus ojos no tenían brillo desde que ellos empezaron su relación, y ahora estaban secos. Su sonrisa falsa parecía maniaca y las manos le temblaban convulsivamente, pero trataba de pasar eso inadvertido mientras las revolvía en su regazo. Se sentía tan vacía. Tan muerta.

Nobu había estado pendiente de cada movimiento que su mejor amiga había hecho desde el principio del día, preocupada porque algo loco se le cruzara a la mente y lo hiciera. No quería ni pensar en qué posibles cosas se le podían ocurrir a su alta amiga, pero no podía permitir que nada le ocurriera. No pudo reprimir una pizca de amargura en su pecho al verla sola en el centro de la calle, mientras los pocos fotógrafos de ambas familias estaban detrás de ella tomándole fotos a la nueva pareja. Risa se veía tan débil, estaba sonriendo pero Nobu sabía que por dentro estaba muriendo. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Finalmente, escuchando las plegarias de Risa, la gente comenzó a dispersarse y a irse en sus respectivos autos hacia la casa que una vez fue del novio. Éste le sonrió a Risa tímidamente al pasar a su lado tomado del brazo con su mujer y le guiñó un ojo mientras le daba un suave puñetazo en el brazo. Ella hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, al menos torpemente, ante aquel contacto. Sonrió débilmente, y se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran pasar. Mientras se alejaban, él, de forma juguetona, la miraba y le hacía caras. Lo último que ella quería era que él la viera más de lo que podía soportar, y ese límite ya había pasado. Ella le sacó la lengua y se volteó cruzada de brazos. Amargamente sabía que eso era lo que él quería, pues casi podía escuchar su risita de complacencia y su rostro triunfante. Ese maldito… le había roto el corazón tantas veces y aún así la necesitaba. La necesitaba tanto… a fin de cuentas era su mejor amiga, ¿no? Tenía derecho a necesitarla.

Pero también había un límite para eso, y Atsushi lo había cruzado hacía muchos años atrás. En cualquier momento, estuviera haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo, tenía que llamarla, tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba bien, porque un día le llegó esta preocupación estúpida que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquier hora. La llamaba, y había veces en las que tenía que ir a verla, o le hablaba para que ella fuera a verlo. Si no la había visto en dos días, algo andaba mal. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que a lo mejor se había obsesionado con ella, porque realmente era demasiado posesivo, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Su relación había ido un poco más lejos cuando él no la dejaba ir en las noches. Quería que se quedara con él, y aunque Atsushi se durmiera en el suelo y ella en su cama, tenía que estar ahí. Risa tenía que estar con él. La primera vez que durmieron juntos fue porque se desvelaron viendo películas de terror. Él no quería verlas, porque todo eso nunca le había gustado, pero ella particularmente lo amaba. Así que por una vez en su vida decidió ver un maratón preparado por ella de películas "para no dormir". Claro que eso no era posible y ambos terminaron dormidos en los brazos del otro en el sillón. Como no hubo problemas ante aquello, había noches en las que ella se quedaba a dormir y ambos dormían juntos en su cama. No pasaba nada más que eso, pero Atsushi realmente sentía que eso los unía más de alguna forma. Platicaban hasta ya no poder más, o simplemente se dormían. Pero ella tenía que estar ahí.

Nunca le cruzó por la mente que a lo mejor se había enamorado de ella, porque su mente simplemente creía que eso era imposible. Así que no, no podía estar enamorado. Tal vez obsesionado, pero nunca enamorado.

Lo que nunca supo fue que cada que le hablaba porque sentía que algo andaba mal, es que en realidad algo andaba mal. Hacía muchos años que Risa no soportaba el dolor que le causaba su mejor amigo y había intentado quitarse la vida en varias ocasiones. Pero siempre tenía que hablar alguien, ya fuera Nobu, o incluso Chiharu, que se encontraba en Estados Unidos con Suzuki, o él. Siempre había alguien que la interrumpía y no la dejaba morir en paz.

Lo peor fue que en esos momentos, cuando estaba a solas con Atsushi, se sentía muy bien y no podía reprimir el querer estar con él más tiempo también. Él tenía sus razones extrañas, pero ella realmente quería estar con él porque lo amaba infinitamente. Y esos momentos terminaron cuando él conoció a la que ahora es su esposa, Assa. Todo terminó de golpe, todos sus sueños y sus ilusiones se evaporaron en el momento en el que él se la presentó. Ya no importaba nada, él nunca la había amado. Era una estúpida. Siempre había sido una estúpida. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, lloró por días y fue entonces cuando sus ganas de terminar con su vida se acrecentaron. Nobu no se lo permitía. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que se fue a vivir con ella para evitar cualquier cosa.

Nobu era la mejor amiga que ella podía pedir. Y ella era tan egoísta. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que podría llevar el que terminara con su vida, y realmente no le importaba. Le dolía demasiado como para pensar en lo que podrían sentir los demás. O pensar en lo que podría dejar. ¿Y qué dejaría? Un trabajo que muchas personas querían (era diseñadora profesional y trabajaba con varios artistas y modelos), así que no había pérdidas, alguien más llegaría a reemplazarla. ¿Y sus amigos? Ella nunca se valoró demasiado como para creer que la podrían extrañar, que la podrían llorar o algo así… Ella pensaba que los liberaría si terminaba con su vida, ya que no tendrían razón para estar con ella. Risa pensaba que era una carga para ellos, y no era así.

Se hizo una idea retorcida de que Nobu se quedaba con ella porque creía que era su obligación como "mejor amiga", pero Nobu realmente no lo hacía por eso, realmente estaba preocupada. La miró batallar con las lágrimas ahora que Atsushi se había ido, y reprimió las ganas de correr hacia ella y tratar de arreglar el pequeño desastre que probablemente se estaba desarrollando en su cerebro. Pero antes de que pudiera mover un músculo ella se fue hacia su auto torpemente; el estacionamiento estaba a unas pocas cuadras de ahí, y Risa había decidido dejarlo más alejado de todos, para poder quedarse sola desde un principio. Nobu sintió una mano que sostenía la suya firmemente, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su esposo, Nakao, quien la miraba con dulzura.

—Será mejor que nos adelantemos, estará bien —dijo, al ver que Nobu no había dejado de ver a Risa en todo el día—. Puedes marcarle después —sugirió.

—Eso… eso supongo… —dudó un poco, pero finalmente se fue con su esposo hacia el punto de reunión.

Risa aún no llegaba a su carro cuando dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron un poco y, arrastrando los pies, llegó a su auto y se encerró en él.

Al principio no sintió nada. Sólo contemplaba el volante con una expresión en blanco, sin nada en la mente. De pronto, como un chorro de agua, millones de imágenes se arremolinaron en su cerebro y fueron pasando, una por una… todas de él. Desde un principio, desde el día que lo conoció, cada una de las cosas que habían vivido juntos. Al cabo de un rato la vista se le nubló y pudo sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Vio todo, el momento en el que se enamoró de él, cómo guardaba sus sentimientos, encerrada en su habitación, llorando su nombre. Cómo fingía ser la mejor amiga cuando por dentro moría por estar más cerca de él. Cómo su corazón se retorcía cuando lo escuchaba reír, cuando le sonreía… cuando se divertía, cuando se enojaba, cuando estaba pensativo, cuando estudiaba, cuando se quejaba, cuando jugaba con ella, cuando la miraba fijamente, cuando la acompañaba en la noche, cuando le abría su corazón y le daba todo lo que tenía. Puso sus manos en el volante y agachó su rostro, llorando desconsoladamente. Sollozaba, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Agarró con firmeza el volante, mientras pensaba en que, si es que alguna vez hubo alguna esperanza, ya no quedaba alguna. Pensó que era una tonta, que siempre fue patética por esperar más de lo que él nunca sintió. Porque él nunca se sintió así. Porque ella no era especial, no lo era… No como lo era él para ella. Esa era Assa, la chica perfecta. Sollozó con más fuerza al recordar lo loco que él estaba por Assa, las veces que le platicaba de lo maravillosa que era y de lo feliz que se sentía de poder haberla encontrado. Risa tenía que aguantarse todo, las ganas de llorar, de patear, de… de acabar con todo. De una vez. Apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y miró el techo de su auto. Era un carro ya viejo, le había pertenecido a su padre, y como éste acababa de morir hacía unos meses, se lo había quedado. Bajó la mirada un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo. No se había percatado de ello ya que estaba muy absorta en su mente.

La lluvia caía despacio, casi en cámara lenta. Risa se concentró en observar aquellas gotas que caían limpiamente del cielo. Un pensamiento estúpido le cruzó la mente, creyendo que quizás el cielo estaba llorando junto con ella. Se rió de sí misma. Era una estúpida, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo iba a seguir siendo. No importaba qué pasara, ella siempre… siempre sería una estúpida, siempre, siempre… Lloró con más fuerza, odiándose a sí misma por no ser mejor. Por no tener lo que Assa tenía. Por no ser como a Atsushi le hubiera gustado que fuera… Ella nunca fue lo suficientemente buena. Lloró un poco más cuando las imágenes que iban apareciendo en su mente cambiaron de ser de Atsushi, a ser de ella. Del miedo que tenía de acercársele porque a lo mejor huía de ella. De las noches sola, en su habitación, llorando porque pensaba que a un chico tan bajito como a él nunca le gustaría una giganta como ella. Recordó con amargura un día que, estúpidamente, intentó "cortarse" las piernas. Soltó un bufido al recordar lo convencida que estaba en aquel entonces de que si lo lograba él la miraría distinto. Claro que lo único que ganó fue unas terribles marcas en las piernas producto de los cuchillazos que se había hecho. Sus padres casi se murieron cuando la vieron, y desde entonces nadie, ni en la escuela ni en ninguna parte, la molestaba con su altura, pues todo mundo creyó que estaba desesperada por ser pequeña como el promedio japonés, ya que siempre era de lo que se burlaban. Pero al ver lo que había hecho todo mundo se quedó mudo, incluido Atsushi, quien la miró de otro modo desde ese día, claro que no era el modo que Risa esperaba. Al menos las burlas de "All Hanshin-Kyojin" cesaron.

Recordó los fuegos artificiales de sus cumpleaños, y la forma en la que siempre todos parecían ser felices viéndolos, excepto ella. Antes sí era feliz, claro. Pero… pero ella se había amargado sola, al darse cuenta de que nunca habría forma de que fuera correspondida, y eso recaía principalmente en el hecho de que ella nunca se atrevió. Nunca quiso salir de la comodidad de ser su amiga, de ser su compañera y no tener que preocuparse por tontas cosas del amor. Pero eventualmente se arrepintió, aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nunca había estado enamorada, no tenía idea de qué hacer, y aunque Nobu la había intentado alentar, ella tenía demasiado miedo a perderlo como para hacer algo. Fue perdiendo brillo al pasar los años, y con el único con el que siempre fue sonriente y alegre era con él. Con Atsushi… las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban las dedicaba a él. Y después, cuando conoció a Assa, la poca luz que quedaba en ella se extinguió.

Los labios le temblaban, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, y de pronto un frío desconocido la envolvió. Se dejó llevar por la nueva sensación de dolor que estaba experimentando, la soledad que se alzaba imperiosa frente a ella, y quiso huir. Quiso deshacerse del dolor, quiso correr lejos, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de su auto comenzó a granizar. El granizo caía fuertemente, Risa sentía que de un momento a otro iba a perforar el capote del pobre auto viejo, así que se quedó dentro. Ya tenía mucho frío, y que el granizo la golpeara no le terminaba de gustar lo suficiente. A lo mejor era lo necesario, tal vez necesitaba salirse y ser golpeada por aquel granizo… Y otra vez imágenes fluyeron por su mente.

Imágenes de ella tratando de quitarse la vida. El número aumentaba desde la aparición de Assa. Realmente sentía un profundo rencor hacia ella, pues inconscientemente la culpaba de todo lo que le pasaba. Si ella no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Atsushi, todo sería diferente. No era que pudiera asegurar que él estaría con ella, pero… al menos hubiera sido diferente, ¿cierto?

El quitarse la vida era un dilema para Risa. Al principio quería hacerse la fuerte y pensaba en los demás, en su familia al menos. No quería lastimarlos, así que se contenía de terminar con el dolor que la agobiaba tanto. Pero hubo un momento de un tiempo para acá que se sentía desesperada. Su padre ya había muerto, y aunque le doliera tener que dejar a su madre, sabía que Takato estaría ahí para ella. Y de sus amigos… ya había dicho antes que ella no se valoraba lo suficiente como para creer que la llegarían a extrañar. Mucho menos Atsushi. Ella creía en esa maraña de pensamientos retorcidos que se había convertido en su mente que él no le importaba absolutamente nada lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida. Y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Además, ¿qué caso tiene pensar en los demás, en los que vas a dejar? Ella ya había pasado la mayoría de su vida preocupándose por quedar bien con los demás, ¿por qué no tenía derecho ella a preocuparse por sí misma por primera vez en su vida? ¿Qué había de malo en ello? ¿Por qué no podía morirse sin tener que sentir culpa alguna? ¿Por qué siempre encontraba un pero, un error en una idea? Puso sus manos sobre su rostro al recordarlo todo.

No podía lanzarse contra un auto, porque, ¿qué culpa tenía el conductor? Además, el que la atropellaran no aseguraba que se moriría, probablemente podría quedar en coma, o perder una pierna o algo… pero no era cien por ciento seguro que moriría. Tampoco podía lanzarse de un sexto piso porque no sabía quién podría estar abajo cuando ella cayera… ¿qué tal si era un niño? ¿Qué tal si se quedaba traumado o algo? O peor, ¿quién encontraría su cuerpo? Y también las condiciones en las que probablemente estaría… No, no podía hacerle eso a quienquiera que la encontrara o viera. Tomó aire y se desesperó consigo misma al pensar que todas esas veces, como siempre, estaba pensando en los demás. Y así era consecutivamente…; si se tomaba pastillas probablemente el que la encontraría sería Atsushi y eso era lo menos que quería. No quería que él supiera lo que ella sentía, o que se encontraba mal. Había formado una imagen para él, una de una mujer fuerte e inquebrantable, y el saber que se había suicidado no cumplía con la imagen. Y ni hablar de un disparo… En primera tendría que conseguir el arma, y muchos más problemas que no quería enfrentar…

Aunque ya ni siquiera estaría aquí para enfrentarlos.

Se abrazó a sí misma, buscando consuelo en el mar de lágrimas que había creado. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo, ya no quería seguir llorando. Le dolía todo, y no tenía fuerzas para ir a la maldita reunión y seguir fingiendo que estaba bien. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué ella siempre tiene que entregarle todo y no recibir nada? ¿Por qué demonios…? ¿Y por qué rayos aunque sabía que le hacía daño lo seguía haciendo? ¿Porqué necesitaba tanto de él? ¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué?

Soltó un grito de desesperación y dolor y golpeó el volante. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y estuvo a punto de arrancarse los cabellos cuando una llamada la regresó a la realidad.

Dio un leve brinco y buscó en su bolso por su teléfono. Lo descolgó con las manos temblorosas, aspiró un poco de aire y trató de controlar su voz mientras contestaba.

—¿Si? —dijo débilmente.

—_¿Risa? ¿Estás bien?_

Era Nobu.

—Ah… sí, sí. ¿Qué hora es? Ya… ya me tardé, ¿cierto?

—_Sí, de hecho sí… Risa… _—Nobu pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar—_. Yo… yo sé que no te sientes bien y todo… Si… si quieres… bueno, estaba pensando… Yo sé que es difícil _—lo que decía no iba a ninguna parte, y Risa sintió una pizca de amargura al pensar en el dilema en el que estaba su amiga. Ella siempre tuvo el amor de Nakao, y no sabía lo que era vivir como Risa vivía, aunque trataba de apoyarla, realmente nunca sabía qué decirle—. _Yo… estaba pensando… Bueno, es obvio que no quieres venir, ¿cierto?_

Risa cerró sus ojos. —No —contestó honestamente—, pero sé que soy requerida ahí… Iré en un momento y…

—_Espera. Yo… yo puedo tomar tu lugar _—dijo torpemente—. _Quiero decir, seguramente estás cansada por todo lo que has hecho y… ya sabes… eso… _—Nobu se sentía extraña hablando de ese modo—. _Risa… si… si quieres me puedes decir qué era lo que ibas a hacer hoy y yo…_

—No, Nobu —la cortó simplemente—. O-Otani… él me necesita ahí —la voz le tembló un poco pero trató de componerlo—. Yo… sólo me retrasé porque está granizando por aquí y estaba esperando que bajara un poco la lluvia y todo… —mintió. Siempre había sido mala mintiendo, al menos mintiéndole a Nobu, la cual obviamente se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto—. Pero ya voy para allá, ¿de acuerdo? Dile a Otani que llego en un momento…

—_Risa _—el tono de Nobu cambió por completo—. _Si te duele no deberías guardártelo. Hace daño al pasar el tiempo, ¿sabes?_

La mano de la pelirroja tembló bruscamente y su respiración se volvió más difícil, tragó con dificultad la saliva y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse, pero no lo logró.

—¡¿Y tú crees que no me hace daño ahora? —gritó, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas correr y el pecho arder—. ¿Tú crees que yo estoy muy feliz, calmada y relajada como todos los demás? ¿En serio crees que estoy bien? ¿Crees que soy fuerte? ¡Demonios! ¿Porqué tiene que ser así, Nobu? —lloró—. ¿Porqué no me puede amar a mí? —apretó la mandíbula nuevamente, sollozando fuertemente, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor—. ¿Porqué yo no puedo ser feliz? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me tengo que hacer a un lado? ¡¿PORQUÉ? —gritó, con el corazón destrozado. Con la mano que tenía libre se tapó el rostro e intentó en vano calmarse. Pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy lejos de poder calmarse. Su corazón latía violentamente, su respiración estaba cortada y se sentía fría, sentía que no valía la pena seguir llorando, pero aún así no podía parar de hacerlo. —Lo necesito, Nobu —sollozó—. Lo necesito mucho… —susurró.

Nobu se había quedado sin habla. Risa sabía que no tenía palabras para consolarla, y sonrió amargamente al pensar que su caso no tenía solución alguna. De pronto, algo la sorprendió. Un sollozo del otro lado del auricular.

—_Ya lo sé, Risa _—lloró su mejor amiga—. _Sabes que haría cualquier cosa porque el enano idiota se enamorara de ti, ¿cierto?_

—Ya es muy tarde para eso —contestó Risa destrozada—. Yo sé que nunca lo va a hacer… nunca voy a ser más que una amiga para él.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Nobu estaba realmente luchando contra la situación, quería consolar a su mejor amiga, quería que se sintiera bien, pero también sabía que eso no pasaría a menos de que de alguna forma mágica Atsushi se enamorara de ella. Y lamentablemente eso no iba a pasar.

—_Risa, vete a tu casa _—ordenó Nobu—. _No quiero verte aquí fingiendo ser feliz, es peor que todo lo demás _—admitió. Lo mejor es decir la verdad, pensó—_. Yo me haré cargo de Otani, no te preocupes. Necesitas descansar, todo estará bien sin ti esta noche… prometo que todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí._

Risa miró sus piernas meditando sobre el asunto. Honestamente no quería dejar las cosas así. Pero… Nobu había dicho que todo saldría bien sin ella, ¿cierto? Todo estaría bien sin ella. No era necesaria su presencia… para nada.

—De acuerdo —contestó con un hilo de voz—. Prométeme algo —dijo.

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—Pase lo que pase, haz que esta noche sea feliz —la mano le tembló al decir eso—. Si pregunta por mí… Dile… dile que estaba cansada y tuve que ir a descansar… No le digas lo que siento, ni dejes que nadie se lo diga nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Risa, por Dios… no creo que nadie quiera decírselo. A-además… ¿por qué…? _—Nobu, del otro lado del teléfono, abrió los ojos sorprendida—. _Risa, Risa, no… prométeme que irás directo a casa, ¿si? _—el tono de su voz había adquirido preocupación. Risa sonrió amargamente. Nobu estaba preocupándose demasiado…

¿Cierto?

—Claro que sí, tonta. ¿A dónde más iría? —su voz se había vuelto hueca. No tenía expresión alguna, ya no podía más.

—_Risa… _—pareció dudar por un rato en lo que iba a decir—. _Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad?_

—La verdad no entiendo porqué, tú haz hecho más por mí que yo por ti… No merezco tenerte —admitió.

—_Claro que sí, idiota. Te… te quiero mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Eres mi hermana._

Risa se mordió el labio, mientras comenzaba a sentirse muy distante de todo aquello. ¿Para qué continuar? Sólo había un camino que tomar…

—Yo también, tonta —dijo, sin ninguna expresión en su voz nuevamente—. Cuídate mucho.

Colgó antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

No se había visto en un buen rato, pero podía estar segura de que se veía mal, muy mal. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran sus ojos a través del espejo retrovisor. Estaban rojos y hasta ella podía decir que se veían secos. Y eso que había llorado… Acomodó el espejo de forma que pudiera ver bien a través de él y buscó sus llaves.

Seguía granizando y el clima había bajado un poco más. Risa supuso que pronto nevaría, ya que estaban próximos a las fechas donde solía nevar más. No traía chaqueta ni nada, lo único que cargaba con ella en el carro eran sus llaves (las de su auto y las de su casa) y su celular. Todo en un pequeño bolso que hacía juego con el yukata que tenía. Apoyó la cabeza en la fría ventana y observó el granizo caer con violencia en el suelo, rebotando y esparciéndose en la acera. Suspiró cansada, mientras insertaba la llave que prendía el auto y se ponía en marcha.

El auto estaba muy viejo, era un modelo de los 60's que su padre solía amar con toda su alma. A causa del granizo, Risa iba lento, ya que no podía ver muy bien hacia donde iba. De pronto empezó a perder la concentración y su mente volvió a viajar con Atsushi, con su boda y lo ridículamente tierno que se veía en el kimono negro… Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro y le nublaron la vista. Trató de contenerse, pero le resultaba tan difícil seguir… ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué seguir? Él ya había hecho su vida con Assa. Se acababa de casar y era lo suficientemente capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Después de todo él era fuerte. Era pequeño, pero tenía una fuerza increíble. Podía con todo, ¿verdad? Iba a estar bien sin ella, ¿cierto? Se aferró con más fuerza al volante mientras sentía que no podía respirar y sollozaba sin parar. Presionó con más fuerza el acelerador mientras imágenes de ambos inundaban su cerebro, torturándola aún más.

Su voz… su risa… su todo… Lo amaba con toda su alma, lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y en los demás. Y aunque sabía que nunca iba a poder ser correspondida, realmente quería verlo feliz. Él _sí _se merecía ser feliz. Y si no era a su lado, pues… Eran más razones para odiarse.

El camino estaba resbaloso a causa de la lluvia. Aparentemente el granizo no cayó sobre toda la acera, dándole paso a una Risa que iba a toda velocidad hacia la nada, huyendo de la realidad. Huyendo del dolor y de la desesperación con la que vivía día a día. A fin de cuentas, todos estarían bien. Nadie la necesitaba, ¿verdad? Atsushi… Atsushi ya se había casado, sería estúpido que aún la necesitara. Así que… estaba sola.

Por primera vez en su vida la verdad la golpeó de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Sola.

Estaba sola.

Siempre lo estuvo, pero ahora era más evidente. Ahora esa soledad a la que tanto le temía _realmente_ hacía acto de presencia en su vida, alzándose sobre ella magistralmente, arrancándole el aliento y haciendo que su vida pierda sentido por primera vez.

Por primera vez, todos esos sentimientos que creyó siempre tener se presentaron en su forma _real_. En lo que realmente significaban y en lo que realmente se convertirían para su vida de ahora en adelante.

Sintió pánico, terror, dolor, desesperación, sintió un hueco… estaba vacía. Sola, fría. El frío de hace rato la volvió a envolver pero ahora con más fuerza, con más presencia, tenebrosamente le susurraba que nunca había valido nada, que todo por lo que siempre había luchado en la vida yacía ahora en las frescas manos de alguien que no tuvo que trabajar nada para tenerlo. Risa comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras pisaba aún más el acelerador y trataba de borrar de su mente la cruda realidad. Mientras hacía todo lo posible por desaparecer esa sensación de frío que se había instalado en su pecho. Nunca creyó pensarlo pero prefería el dolor de las llagas en su pecho al horroroso frío que se alimentaba de lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas. Quería que todo terminara, quería que ya se acabara. Ya, en ese instante. Que el dolor cesara y que pudiera ser feliz. Al menos una vez en su vida…

Pero internamente sabía que no iba a ser así.

Y eso dolía aún más que el frío o la sonrisa de Atsushi.

Porque esa sonrisa no era para ella, porque siempre estaría sola, amándolo como una estúpida, poniéndose en ridículo para captar su atención. Y eso no estaba bien. Y ya no quería hacerlo. Ya no quería correr hacia él, no quería necesitarlo.

Pero aún así lo necesitaba con toda su alma.

Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras su futuro se asomaba frente a ella. Pisó el acelerador con fuerza, no tenía puesto el cinturón de velocidad pues siempre pensó que eran estupideces… además, lo tenía roto por lo viejo que estaba el auto. Aventó su bolso debajo del asiento y trató de romper el yukata, ya que no la dejaba respirar. No lo logró, obviamente… Pero aún así tenía fijo su objetivo, iba a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

El frío nuevamente la poseyó, recordándole lo sola que estaría. Una imagen bailó por su mente, una de Atsushi y ella cuando eran más jóvenes, en un concierto de Umibouzu, gritando de emoción y siendo más felices que nunca. La sonrisa de su mejor amigo brillaba esa noche, mientras la miraba con los ojos radiantes y le tendía el brazo para que fueran a comprar recuerdos del concierto. Ella tomaba su brazo feliz y ambos se escapaban entre el tumulto de gente que se dirigía al mismo lugar.

Otra imagen se coló por sus pensamientos. Una de uno de sus famosos cumpleaños, cuando los fuegos artificiales estaban en el cielo y parecían borrar todo pensamiento de su mente. Veía a Atsushi de colores por los fuegos que se prendían en el cielo e iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que los seis chicos se reunían después de un tiempo, ya que Atsushi estaba estudiando para ser maestro y Chiharu se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar Literatura Inglesa (con un Suzuki pisándole los talones). Los seis se estaban divirtiendo a más no poder y ella procuraba quedarse más cerca de su mejor amigo, quien no parecía tener problema con ello.

—_¡Koizumi! _—escuchó su voz en sus pensamientos y un dolor que nunca antes había sentido golpeó todo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando su sonrisa y colocó en su mente la imagen del concierto de Umibouzu, cuando le tendió su mano.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

….

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —una voz suave dijo, y él sabía que no lo decía tan dulcemente como sonaba.

Atsushi gruñó y dejó de golpetear la mesa en la que ambos estaban sentados. Decidió levantarse y caminar un poco, ya que estaba demasiado inquieto. ¿Cansada, en serio? Él había visto a Risa cansada y ni siquiera eso la detenía de hacer lo que debía de hacer. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y no le gustaba sentirse así.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó su esposa, quien lo vio mortificada.

Él gruñó en respuesta y Assa puso los ojos en blanco, mientras lo miraba marcharse.

Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Risa.

Nobu iba de un lado para otro, atendiendo a las familias que estaban ahí reunidas, ganándose muchas disculpas por parte de la madre de Atsushi, quien había sido amarrada a la silla en la que estaba para que no se levantara a ayudarla. Atsushi no entendía cómo era que tanta gente cabía en su casa. Se sentía asfixiado, así que subió a la que alguna vez fue su habitación y se encerró en ella. Buscó su celular y pulsó los números que se sabía de memoria. Esperó y nadie contestó. Volvió a gruñir, molesto. Esto no le estaba gustando nada, siempre contestaba su teléfono… Al menos cuando se trataba de él ella siempre contestaba.

Siempre contestaba… No había sucedido ni siquiera una vez que no lo hubiera hecho. Apretó la mandíbula enojado, o tal vez preocupado, mientras marcaba el número de nuevo.

….

Nobu estaba más que cansada. No podía entender cómo demonios se suponía que Risa iba a poder manejar todo aquello por sí sola. Suspiró, y al ver que todo el mundo parecía estar muy bien, huyó hacia la calle. Sólo salió al patio trasero, la madre de Atsushi lo tenía muy bien cuidado, porque hasta tenía pequeños arbustos. Caminó por el medio de ambos y se sentó en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el suave aroma de tierra mojada. La lluvia había cesado unos cuantos minutos atrás, y todo el jardín se sentía tan mágico… pero frío. Sopló aire caliente a sus manos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando una luz en una ventana superior llamó su atención. Vio la sombra de alguien moverse de un lado para otro y supo que era Atsushi. Suspiró nuevamente, pensando que quizás sí la necesitaba un poco más de lo debido.

Bajó la mirada al recordar su llamada. No le había dado un buen presentimiento la forma en la que ella se había desconectado. De pronto, la sombra de Atsushi desapareció de la ventana y la luz que estaba ahí se extinguió. Pensó que quizás había querido regresar junto a su esposa. Era obvio, después de todo.

Se recostó en el pasto y se sintió extraña. Impulsivamente, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Risa. No había respuesta. Se incorporó de golpe e intentó marcar otra vez.

Nada.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con ella.

"…_Pase lo que pase, haz que esta noche sea feliz…" "…nunca voy a ser más que una amiga para él…" "…cuídate mucho."_

Jadeó y, con la mano temblorosa, intentó marcar nuevamente el número de su mejor amiga. Incluso lo revisó en sus contactos, para ver si no fallaba en algún dígito.

Un tono… tres tonos… seis tonos…

Nobu comenzó a sentir que se le iba el aire.

—¿Si? —una voz del otro lado del auricular habló.

Nobu sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mezclado con confusión y preocupación.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —la misma voz cuestionó. Nobu se aclaró la garganta.

—L-lo siento… Disculpe… ¿De casualidad este es el número de Risa Koizumi? —preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

—Sí —contestó simplemente la voz gruesa y madura del otro lado—. ¿Con quién hablo?

—Y-yo… M-mi nombre… Nobuko Ishihara, señor —contestó y sin darse cuenta dio su nombre de soltera—. Soy… soy su mejor amiga, señor. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

—Me temo que no.

Nobu cerró los ojos con violencia mientras escuchaba todo lo que el señor policía le decía del otro lado del auricular. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente.

—… lo siento mucho —dijo el señor después de explicarle—. Su cuerpo aún necesita ser reconocido, pero por las pertenencias y la matrícula del vehículo, pudimos ver que era de la familia Koizumi… —Nobu quiso desconectar su cerebro un momento y luego sintió un golpe terrible en su estómago. Su familia. La madre de Risa… acababa de perder a su esposo hacía unos meses… Maldición…—… como le decía, necesitamos que alguien venga a reconocer el cuerpo. ¿Tiene algo con qué apuntar? Le daré la dirección de la morgue…

—Espere un momento —murmuró ella, buscando entre los bolsillos del delantal que se había puesto un marcador. Cuando lo encontró lloró con más fuerza, mientras, temblorosa, le pedía al policía que le diera la dirección mientras la anotaba en el dorso de su mano.

Apenas colgó el teléfono soltó un grito de dolor y se tapó la cara con las manos, desesperada. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado, y no se preocupó por si la habían escuchado, pues seguramente todos estaban tan absortos en sus propios asuntos que no podrían darse cuenta del dolor por el que estaba pasando. El que sí la escuchó fue su esposo, quien apenas y había escuchado el grito, salió volando de la pequeña reunión para ver qué ocurría con su esposa. Cuando llegó a su lado ésta lo miró con profundo dolor.

—Ella… ella… —articuló con apenas un hilo de voz. Lo miró fijamente y se le abalanzó encima, buscando desesperada por su consuelo. Se retorció de dolor en sus brazos, hundió su cabeza en su pecho pero aún así no parecía funcionar, pues la noticia seguía quemándole el pecho. Nakao la abrazó con dulzura hasta que reunió la suficiente fuerza para poder hablar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él suavemente.

—Risa —lloró con el rostro desencajado a causa de las lágrimas—. Ella… —no pudo seguir porque comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente. Nakao la abrazó con más ternura mientras suponía lo que había ocurrido.

Nobu seguía llorando, lo miraba como una niña pequeña que se acababa de raspar la rodilla. Era el mismo dolor, sólo que multiplicado por mil. Nakao secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar y le dio un beso en la frente, Nobu se sintió todavía peor al pensar en lo afortunada que era al tenerlo como esposo. Era perfecto para ella. Entonces recordó a Risa y sintió una pena terrible al saber que nunca experimentaría eso.

Después de un rato se calmó y le explicó todo a su esposo. Nakao la miró, dolido y agachó su cabeza sintiendo un nuevo mundo de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Un mundo sin Risa. Suspiró y pensó en el dolor por el que debía de estar pasando su esposa. No era que a él no le doliera, de hecho le dolía mucho, pero Nobu seguía siendo su mejor amiga, y en ese caso la situación cambiaba.

Ambos estaban tan absortos llorando en los brazos del otro que no se dieron cuenta de una persona que se acercó a ellos receloso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ambos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y Nobu lloró un poco más al ver el rostro confundido de Atsushi. Lo miró fijamente, con los ojos llorosos, tratando de tomar aire, pero fracasando en el intento. Sollozaba cada vez más. Tapó su rostro con las dos manos y lloró un poco más fuerte que antes. De pronto, se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Se acercó a Atsushi decidida pero Nakao la tomó de la muñeca.

—No —dijo, y de alguna extraña razón su voz se escuchaba distinta—. Yo se lo diré.

La última lágrima cayó limpiamente del párpado de Nobu hasta el suelo. Lo miró boquiabierta mientras su boca temblaba violentamente.

—Tú ve con su familia… Los conoces más —ordenó suavemente. Nobu asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta trasera. Atsushi seguía confundido, miró el lugar por el que desapareció Nobu e instantáneamente giró hacia Nakao en busca de respuestas.

Éste suspiró.

—Otani… —comenzó, realmente no sabía muy bien por donde empezar, pero definitivamente el secreto de Risa quedaría como eso, un secreto. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba nunca a revelarle a Otani sus sentimientos, no ahora, que ya no importaba—. Mira… Risa… —apenas escuchó el nombre de la pelirroja, Atsushi lo miró ávidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre con Risa? ¿Dónde está?

—A… a eso voy, espera. Risa… Bueno, ella… Se quedó un rato en el estacionamiento porque empezó a llover, ¿recuerdas? —Atsushi asintió violentamente, quería saber lo que pasaba ya—. Pues… pues… cuando se puso en marcha hacia su… su casa… digamos que el camino estaba resbaloso —Atsushi lo miró desesperado, mientras una sensación seca se apoderaba de su cuerpo— y… y pues, en el camino… —Nakao se quedó callado de pronto. Miró al suelo taciturno y Atsushi se acercó un paso más a él, incitándolo a que continuara—. El granizo estaba cayendo muy fuerte y no la dejaba ver bien —hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en su amiga y en lo que debía de haber estado pasando en aquellos momentos—. Ella… ella no vio una pared que estaba… estaba… —cerró los ojos y Atsushi abrió los suyos desmesuradamente. Lo miró boquiabierto. Nakao estaba más que seguro que Risa había visto la pared, pero no le iba a decir a Atsushi eso—. Ella no tenía cinturón de velocidad así que salió… —la voz se le quebró en ese instante y comenzó a llorar. Atsushi lo vio sin poder creerlo. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto… Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras sentía cómo una lágrima escapaba rebelde de uno de sus ojos. La secó al instante. Comenzó a negar débilmente con la cabeza—. Atravesó el cristal y salió despedida contra la pared —dijo mirando al suelo, con una voz totalmente diferente a la suya—. Murió al instante —lloró y Atsushi negó con más firmeza.

—¡No! —gritó, dando otro paso hacia atrás—. ¡No, no es cierto!

—Lo siento mucho —lloró Nakao, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

Atsushi seguía negando con la cabeza. —No es cierto —murmuró—. Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? No es… No es cierto… Ella no… no puede estar… Ella no… ¡No es cierto! —gritó con furia respirando con dificultad—. Ella no… Mi Risa… ¡Mi Risa no! —su espalda topaba la pared y resbaló por ella hasta caer en el suelo. Lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro y comenzó a llorar de rabia—. ¡No! —seguía gritando—. Ella no… —negó con la cabeza viendo el suelo. Miró sus manos desesperado, no era cierto, no podía ser verdad—. ¡Mientes! —le gritó a Nakao—. Ella no puede estar muerta… ella no puede dejarme… No… Ella… Risa… Risa… —lloró su nombre por más tiempo, siguió negando con la cabeza. Un grito no tan lejano lo sacó de su drama personal. Alzo la vista y vio que la madre de Risa y su hermano Takato se encontraban ya afuera, Nobu se encontraba con ellos.

Takato tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras sostenía a su pobre madre, quien ya había tenido suficiente.

—Dices que chocó contra una pared, ¿cierto? —le preguntó fríamente a Nobu.

—Sí… —contestó ella triste.

—Qué idiota —dijo, y su madre se separó de sus brazos para verlo escandalizada.

—¡Takato, por Dios! —le gritó—. ¡Es tu hermana! Ella… ella…

—Ella fue, es y siempre será una idiota. Todo por culpa de ese tipo —miró rencorosamente hacia el rincón donde Atsushi y Nakao se encontraban. Nobu abrió los ojos escandalizada también, y Takato se dio cuenta de ello—. No soy un idiota, como mi hermana —dijo—, yo sabía que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ese idiota y que nunca le hizo caso. Todo es su culpa —escupió rencorosamente.

Takato bajó la mirada y abrazó a su madre más fuerte, escondiendo sus propias lágrimas en su cabello.

—Todo… es… su… culpa —afirmó, furioso. Se separó de su madre y Nobu corrió tras él. Lo jaló del brazo antes de que llegara hasta donde se encontraba Atsushi y su esposo.

—Por favor, Takato —suplicó—. Sí, tu hermana lo amaba, pero él nunca lo supo, y el que lo sepa ahora no va a cambiar nada —gimió de dolor al pensar en ello—. Hay que guardarle respeto conservando su secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —suplicó aún más. Takato la miró con el ceño todavía más fruncido y se quejó como niño pequeño.

—Pero es su culpa… Si ella no se hubiera enamorado de él nunca tendría porqué actuar de esa forma y… y… es su culpa… —lloró—. Todo es su culpa.

—No es culpa de nadie, fue un accidente —susurró mientras lo abrazaba torpemente. Takato intentó hacerse el fuerte, sin conseguirlo del todo. Nobu miró hacia Atsushi, quien lloraba en silencio y luego a su esposo, que ya se dirigía con la madre de Risa.

—Yo me quedaré con ella, si quieres ir —Nobu sabía que Nakao no quería tener nada que ver con su sufrimiento ni nada por el estilo. Y agradeció que quisiera quedarse con la Sra. Koizumi.

—Vamos, Takato —dijo—. Tenemos que ir a reconocer el cuerpo.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea. Atsushi se levantó torpemente al verlos alejarse.

—Esperen. ¿A-adónde van? —preguntó débilmente.

—Vamos a reconocer el cuerpo de Risa en la morgue.

Atsushi hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar la palabra "morgue". Sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho al verlos alejarse. Cerró sus ojos y gritó.

—¡Esperen! —se aclaró la garganta ya que el grito no se había escuchado—. Iré con ustedes.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección pero Takato lo miró desafiante.

—No, no es necesario. Es más, puedo ir yo solo.

—Iremos contigo —Nobu dijo, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a Atsushi para que se apresurara.

—No, yo no voy a ir con ese enano.

—Por favor —Atsushi rogó—. Ella… ella… ¡Yo tengo derecho! ¡Pasé más tiempo con ella que todos ustedes! —se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba a su Risa… la necesitaba como nada en este mundo.

—¿Pero qué rayos dices? ¡Ella era mi hermana, imbécil!

—Lo… lo sé, pero… pero… Ella también era mi hermana —susurró él mirando el suelo, sintiendo que todo lo que alguna vez le había importado se había evaporado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ambos sintieron una pizca de amargura al pensar en lo que Risa sentía por él, que no era ni por nada cercano a un cariño de hermanos.

Takato aceptó, a regañadientes, pero a final de cuentas aceptó.

El viaje a la morgue había sido lo peor que los tres habían experimentado en toda su vida. Ninguno de ellos cruzó palabra con alguno en todo el trayecto, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

El ambiente en ese sitio era horrible. Apestaba y era frío como el hielo. Mientras pasaban por los pasillos cada uno sintió que se iba muriendo cada vez más, hasta que finalmente llegaron con el señor policía que había logrado rescatar el celular de Risa de debajo de su asiento. Era un señor de mediana edad, que estaba acompañando al forense que tenía el cuerpo de Risa. Éste se encontraba detrás de una puerta metálica que estaba justo al fondo de la estancia, el policía los saludó cortésmente, les dio el pésame y les dijo que cuando estuvieran listos, entraría con ellos a ver el cuerpo de la difunta.

—Realmente odio tener que hacer esto —comentó el policía mirándolos tristemente—. En especial a gente joven, como ustedes… Estas cosas son terribles, realmente terribles… Debo advertirles algo —dijo, con el semblante más gris aún—. Como chocó contra una pared su rostro se desfiguró un poco…

No pudo continuar porque Nobu profirió un aullido de dolor y se apresuró a cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

—Si usted lo desea —dijo mirando a Nobu—, puede esperar aquí afuera. No es necesario que los tres entren a ver el cuerpo.

Dicho esto, se levantó y fue a intercambiar unas palabras con el forense. Nobu seguía llorando desconsoladamente y Atsushi la abrazó. Sollozó un poco también y acarició su cabello para que se calmara. Nobu se aferró a él y ambos lloraron amargamente por un rato. Takato se había quedado inexpresivo frente a la taza de té que el policía les había llevado a cada uno.

—Yo… —susurró—. No… No puedo hacerlo —tembló de miedo y miró con pánico a Atsushi, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Nobu lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mientras él se acercaba a la puerta, millones de imágenes cruzaron su mente, como una lluvia de estrellas. Todo a su alrededor pareció moverse en cámara lenta mientras se detenía justo frente a la puerta. Recargó la frente en el frío metal y respiró con dificultad.

Cuando la conoció nunca creyó que llegaría a ser tan importante para él. Era tan solo una chica alta que estaba loca y se la pasaba peleándose con él. Pero realmente no recordaba cómo había sido el que su amistad se había vuelto tan fuerte. Cómo había sido que ella había llegado a importarle tanto…

Sus memorias corrían desde los momentos absurdos que vivieron juntos, hasta los conciertos, las bromas, las noches en las que no dormían nada…

Un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Una noche, habían decidido ir a caminar por el parque que estaba cerca de su nueva casa y se habían quedado acostados sobre el pasto, mirando las estrellas. Recordó la forma en la que ella sonreía esa noche. Nunca había sonreído así, nunca. Era la primera vez que brillaba tanto como las estrellas que cubrían el cielo que los cuidaba. Incluso la luna alumbraba su rostro de una forma peculiar. Se veía hermosa. Atsushi recordó el dilema que había sentido aquella noche, cuando no sabía si debía mirar al cielo o a su mejor amiga. Se habían quedado juntos, incluso estuvieron a punto de dormirse ahí si no hubiera sido por una patrulla que revisó el área. Ambos huyeron en la oscuridad, tomados de la mano, hacia un destino que no conocían.

Agarró con firmeza el picaporte pero no se atrevió a girarlo. Sus ojos no paraban de producir lágrimas y sollozaba incontrolablemente. Necesitaba sus brazos, necesitaba sus caricias.

Ella siempre lo acariciaba cuando estaba nervioso… Bastaba con una suave caricia en el rostro y todos sus problemas quedaban resueltos. Ella era su soporte, y simplemente no podía ser posible que ya no estuviera ahí para él. Ella era tan esencial para él. Era como el aire que respiraba, como un órgano de su cuerpo sin el cual no podía funcionar.

No podía seguir sin ella. No podía imaginar un mundo sin ella. No podía, no quería. Cerró los ojos, y la miró en su imaginación. Le sonreía divertida, burlándose de su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba dulcemente. Él se entregaba a su abrazo, rogándole que volviera, que haría lo que fuera porque pudiera volver y pasar más tiempo con él. Enterraba su cabeza en su pecho y le suplicaba que no lo dejara solo, que no lo abandonara, que no era nada sin ella. Risa sólo rió y le dio un beso en la nariz. Odiaba esto… No quería abrir la puerta, no tenía el valor suficiente.

De pronto, unos brazos lo tomaron por detrás y lo jalaron un poco para abrirle paso.

—Hay que hacer esto juntos —dijo Nobu, secándole las lágrimas del rostro. Le sonrió dulcemente y pensó que a lo mejor a Risa le hubiera gustado ver que sí le importaba. Que él sí la quería. Atsushi asintió con la cabeza y colocó su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

—Ella hubiera querido que fuéramos fuertes, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Ella lo era —lloró un poco más y se recargó en su hombro por un momento.

—¿Lista?

—¿Lo estás tú?

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos rieron amargamente ante lo patéticos que estaban siendo. De todas formas, Risa ya no estaba ahí. Eso que iban a ver era sólo su cuerpo, la verdadera Risa se había ido a otro lugar. Y por más que le lloraran a ese cuerpo, su alma ya no estaba ahí. Atsushi limpió el rostro de Nobu y ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Ambos tomaron el picaporte, tomaron un inhalación profunda, y se enfrentaron a la realidad que querían evitar.

Abrieron la puerta y, con los recuerdos aún flotando en sus mentes, fueron a despedir a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

* * *

**N/a:** Ah, maldición! No tienen una idea de lo difícil que fue escribir esto. Y si yo me dejara un review, me odiaría por dejarlo hasta ahí. Pero lo siento! Hasta ahí pensé que sería interesante dejarlo… Y déjenme decirles que llevo todo el méndigo día escribiendo, llorando y frustrándome con esto. Y ahora sí, ya, ¡renuncio! Otani tiene que amar a Risa y ya! Gracias Dios porque esto nunca pasará! xD Fue horrible D: Amm… no sé qué agregar… no quise modificar las notas, sólo agregué algo extra… Y MALDICIÓN, SI QUIEREN LLORAR TIENEN QUE ESCUCHAR EL OST! D:

Amo a Risa. La amo con toda mi alma y tuvieron que haber visto el trabajo que me costó matarla. Hubieran visto las miles de veces que quise cambiar el curso de esta historia y ponerle un final feliz, o un final distinto, uno en el que ella siguiera viva al menos! Pero nooo D: Buaah, me merezco un review, al menos uno equis… pero quiero unos D: xD Gracias por leer n_n Nos vemos luego *-*


End file.
